scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheAtomicLight/What happened yesterday
What happened yesterday, was that I saw a post on ScoobySnax's website that talked about a photo someone had posted on Twitter. This photo had Frank Welker, Candi Milo, Josh Keaton, and Billy West. Next to Frank Welker on a table was a script which said "Scooby Doo! Guess Who?" The site assumed this was the name of the new series (with help from a self righteous guy named TheScoobyDoom, who's also on Scooby Addicts, so go figure). She also assumed that Josh Keaton and Candi Milo were guests on this new show (hence why they were in the photo), and I thought she left out Billy West by accident. So, I went blasting on to Twitter, because I thought this was the real deal (as did she and clearly everybody else). Later in the day, I got a message from the photo uploader on Twitter, saying that they were not guests on the show and that I shouldn't be posting false info, as if I did it on purpose (and not just an excited fan who didn't ask first, but I didn't think to, and if I did ask, I might not have even got a response). I wasn't allowed to reply that first time to defend myself in my true purpose, which was not to go around spreading false news out of the blue (I'm not fake news media), but to spread something I and others thought was legitimate guest stars. Quickly enough, that was sorted. In that time, I had also told this person that I had got the news from somewhere else and that she should know who else was doing it, because I didn't want to take the fall blame like some fall guy. Again this was all sorted out between this person, and apparently ScoobySnax had been told as well and she edited her post (but I have no idea if this was before or after I told this person). So, everything is good, I go and chat with some people on Twitter, then TheScoobyDoom responds to the message I gave to this person mentioning ScoobySnax, apparently in her defense, because she so desperately needed it apparently. Wanting to know what was fake or whatever, like he was completely oblivious to anything I had said (which, by the way, never mentioned him at all). I didn't respond back to him, because I was honestly expecting that person or ScoobySnax to respond to him. Not much later, he jumps onto another conversation I'm having with two other guys, and starts saying "Speculation" like an idiot and getting really angry that I shouldn't be saying this and that. It went back and forth trying to get this guy to understand how it all started and how he was rudely latching onto a conversation that had nothing to do with him (not that I mind if someone wants to join in, BUT in the correct way, not the way he did). He just came of some dictator that knew it all. (Even SpiderScooby jumped in to stop it, which I thought was ironic.) Once he had seemed to finish, I asked him if that was all, and he said yes. To add insult to injury this little douchebag blocked me on the Scoobypedia account and my own personal one. Well, I hope he's content with what he does to people. People can defend themselves, which is what I was doing, and only directing this photo uploader where I got my news, so she could make sure to tell ScoobySnax, so she could be reprimanded on this heinous crime, because like I said, I didn't want to be the fall guy. In reality it wasn't really news to begin with, it was something us fans turned into news. We should also remember that if you see someone post something, it might not begin with that person. It didn't begin with me, and I didn't like taking a full frontal assault on something I never intended to harm anyone professionally or personally (because this is why I was warned to begin with of this so-called fake news, which it was, but like I've said, it wasn't believed to be fake to begin with). Anyway, I'm not putting that uploader down, I'm just telling it like it is. Because my main problem is the little douchag, TheScoobyDoom, who needn't bother saying anything at all. All of this has led me to take a break from the Scoobypedia account. It doesn't feel that great to be on it at the moment. And I'd like to thank TheScoobyDoom for that. I'm kidding, he's a douche. Category:Blog posts